


Magic in Black, Gold, and Green

by PurpleFlowerGardener



Series: Green Magic And Golden Chains [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lavinia is 15, Loki is something like 1000?, Magic, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Underage Sex, yeah it's underaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleFlowerGardener/pseuds/PurpleFlowerGardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavinia and her friends play with magic and Loki is eager to introduce Lavinia to his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavinia's Green Dream

“Guys, magic doesn’t exist.” I said. It was my 15th birthday, December 12th. For the first 14 years of my life, I’d been devout to my beliefs of science and math, then, on December 12th, 2015, My ‘best friends’ pressured me into thinking about the other side. They’d tried to get me to do the Charlie Charlie pencil challenge, to fuck with a ouija board, and play with tarot cards. People always told me I gave off a supernatural vibe.  
“Why don’t we just try it?” Maggie asked. “It could be real! You could be a mage!”  
“Or I could be an atheist with no interest in the other worlds. You act like you know what's best for me, but what if I go insidious? Get possessed or some shit? I need you people to stop being around me if you don’t get it. I. Don’t. Want. To. Mess. With. Magic!” I said and got up and walked out of the room to my bathroom. I splashed my face with cool water, and made eye contact with myself in my mirror. I smiled and shook my head. I walked back into my room, and Marcy spoke.  
“Listen, Kristen, we didn’t mean to make you mad. It just seems like you always are thinking with your common sense rather than your curiosity and heart. We just-” I cut Marcy off.  
“It won’t work, but I’ll do it for you guys. Just this once.” I said and my friends squealed.  
“Magic must be real, I mean, I’ve got a boyfriend, so it’s gotta be real!” Angel joked. She was the queen of self deprecating jokes.  
“Oh Angy, your the hottest of all of us, it's magic that we do!” Gabriel said.  
“I want more cake” I said.  
“Calories don't count on your birthday. Just don’t puke” Maggie said and I laughed. They are my friends but they are extroverted, and me? Well, I prefer cats to people, but I have to people some what.   
“I’ll google easy spells.” and they did. They picked out a small spell, that was supposed to make your skin clear up before your eyes. I got out a piece of paper and followed the instructions. It was categorized as something called sempiterno, multaque, and as vi professionis. I didn’t know what it would do to me. My friends painted the marks on their faces, and I resited the latin incantation. Nothing happened.  
“See, I told you it wouldn’t work.” I said, and we went back to doing the regular party stuff. Slowly, my energy dropped, lower, and lower, not like on a regular sleepover. We were playing Cards Against Humanity, and everyone was howling with laughter, and I started to slump. I had drifted off a little bit, and I was snapped in the face by Marcy.  
“Wake up! It's only 9:30! You can't sleep yet!” Marcy stressed her words.  
“Sorry, i’m just, really teird. I don't know why…” I shook off some of my sleep and squinted at Marcy.  
“Marcy? Have you been cleansing your face?” Maggie asked.  
“No, Why?” Marcy asked.  
“Your face is, clear!” I exclaimed. Marcy’s hands flew to her face and felt her hairline and her nose. No pimples, and her acne scars were healing before our eyes!  
“Lavinia, do you know what this means? You’ve got magic powers!” Angel said, eyes shining. She was a huge supernatural fan. She loved the ideas of magic, monsters, and other worlds.  
“I’m sure it was just a coincidence…” I said unsurely. Gravity felt like it was getting stronger. I was being weighed down by sleep.  
“I’m sorry guys, i’m, really, tired. If this is magic, it took a lot out of me. You guys can stay up however late you want.” I stumbled over to my sleeping bag, and crashed.   
I had a dream about a boy, pale, with long, silky, jet black hair, with blue, green, and gray mist around him. He was so close to me, I felt suffocated, but it wasn’t entirely uncomfortable. He was around six feet tall, and he gave off a, should I say, Godly vibe? His cheekbones were sharp, and his face was contorted into a devilish look, like he’d pulled the best prank ever on someone. The boy, and yes, he looked a little older than me, pulled me into him, not with his hands, but with fluorescent green light, bending me into his embrace, his arm draped lazily around my waist, and suddenly we were in another place. This place was a rock floating in space, I could see for miles, out into open space. I wasn’t dying though, so I looked around. It was lit a little with only stars, floating around near us, in different neon colors. He was wearing a black, green, and gold, suit? No, more like war robes. They were tight, maybe leather? I changed my mind, he was older than me. Maybe 19? 20 maybe? He was, considerably handsome.   
“Where are we?” I asked, my voice, breaking a long silence, and the man in green and black robes chuckled.  
“We are nowhere.” He said and smiled.  
“We have to be somewhere. Who are you?” I asked.  
“I’m called Loki Odinson on Asgard, but i’m Loki Laufeyson on Jotunheim, use what you please.” He smiled slyly. “And we are definitely nowhere.”  
“That's impossible.” I dismissed.  
“Just as magic is impossible. You and I are on a rock named, Nowhere. Tis is where you choose.” Loki said.  
“Choose what?” I asked.  
“Magic, or science, or I do suppose you have the power to use both.” Loki smiled up at the floating lights. “You don’t have to Choose yet, but the more magic you do without choosing, it will be less in your hands to choose.”  
“I-” You stuttered, because suddenly this Loki character was sending green light up to the floating orbs.  
“You can pick a color for you magic. Colors correspond on what type of magic you get. Red is powerful, but draining, and makes you angry easily. Orange makes you confident, but it gives you ignorance. Yellow is health and healing, but is a insanity color. Green magic, such as mine, gives you a persuasive tongue, but makes you envious. Blue magic is tranquility and peace, but it makes it easy for you to become depressed.-” and he went on and on.  
(The others: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/546342998529303182/ )  
“Now, what do you think?” Loki asked, smirking.  
“Rainbow.” I said and Loki’s smirk melted off his face.  
“You can’t do that, it would be contradictory.” He said and shook his head like a disapproving metronome.  
“You saying magic has limited? You have three types, why can't I have all of them?” I said.  
“The more you have, the weaker anyone would be. Three is the smartest number. Any less, you would be only useful in some types of magics, any more, you would be to weak in all to be very useful. Pick two or three.” Loki said.  
“Geez, fine. I pick…” I trailed off.  
“Do you want more time?” Loki asked. “You are going to wake soon.”   
“No, I pick Magic. My colors are-” The dream started fading. “Green, Purple, and turquoise!” The dream came back into focus. Loki sent tendrils of his green magic to me and lifted me up amid the lights. I Felt the urge to grab the colored orbs I’d picked, and I did. I gently pulled them out of the air and Loki let me down to the ground again. I looked at him.  
“Lavinia Grace, valeam tibi concedatur nisi somniaverunt. Uti cum cura, si requisierit usus, et acerbi. I videbo vos cito.” Loki said and snapped his fingers. The orbs burst and I breathed in the smoke produced. I felt myself drifting off.  
“Wait!” I said almost half asleep.  
“I will see you soon, and I will explain everything. I promise-” Loki said as my dream ended.


	2. Green in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pops in to viset Lavinia when she builds a snow fort, and falls alseep in the snow, only to wake to him.

Green in the Snow  
School was starting up again when I saw Loki again. After my dream, I’d woken up to my friends putting my hand in a bowl of warm water. I’d gone along with it and as they were stepping away, I flung water at them and we all died of giggles. My party ended and I enjoyed the rest of the weekend watching the snow fall. It was a record storm, it was snowing continuously for two days, and we got over 4 feet of snow. I got a four day weekend, and I went outside and dug a fort. I got down to a hollow in the ground, so I could comfortably sit cris cross in it. Surprisingly, it was warm in the little hollow I’d created. It was stable, and I curled up in it, wearing my fleece lined jacket and snow pants, I took a nap out in a freaking blizzard. When I woke up it was so surreal, it had obviously been a few hours, but my fort's entrance was snowed in. I tried to dig it out, but I realized it would be impossible to dig myself out without collapsing the whole thing, and I had no idea how much snow was up there. A foot? Eight? I’d have to call for help to make sure no snow would suffocate me. I checked my phone, no cell reception. That wasn’t right.  
Suddenly, my phone died. Great. I heard a person breathing, other than my panicked breaths, and spun around. Loki was sitting, in the hollow, disturbingly close to me. His long black hair was braided tribal style with icicles and blue and green feathers. He was wearing a long green and white, fluffy, full length coat.   
“Jesus Christ Loki!” I screamed. “You scared the shit out of me!” Loki put one finger over my lips and I jerked backward.  
“Quiet, girl. Are you cold?” He asked.  
“A little I suppose…” I responded, edging away from him. Suddenly we were in a log cabin with a roaring fire in the fireplace, He was wearing black slacks, and a green V-neck t-shirt, his hair was still in the brade.   
“Better?” Loki asked.  
“Uh yeah, I have to get back to my family, I naped for who knows how long, and they’ll be looking for me.” I said, edging away from him. “How did we get here?”  
“I simply cast a time stop spell, about half an hour after I saw you sleeping. Also, this is only an illusion. We still are in the same space, just we are in a different reality. I got all of this from magic-” Loki responded “-and so can you.”  
“Is this the magical Q n A I asked for?” I said.  
“Er, yes. I will be giving you lessons on how to use it. Do you need anything?”  
I looked down at my snow pants and jacket, gloves, and snow boots. “Do you have a magic wardrobe somewhere?” I asked. Loki rolled his eyes, got up and approached a door next to the fireplace. I followed him. He opened it. It was an empty closet.  
“There’s nothing there.” I said.   
“No duh. I’m going to teach you to bend the fabric,” He smiled, “Of the universe.”  
“That was a horrible pun. God of mischief likes puns. Fitting, isn’t it?”I said and smiled.  
“I guess, just don’t take off your socks, you might get cold feet.” Loki snickered and I laughed.  
Amid my laughed I said. “Ok, you win. Show me how.” Loki immediately went into serious mode again.  
“Ok, Imagine the thing you want. Are you imagining the clothing?” Loki asked and smiled.  
“Yes, now what?” I asked.  
“See the clothing.” He said.  
“That won’t work.” I said and raised my eyebrow.  
“Not unless you try.” Loki said and frowned. He was much less friendly not smiling. I sighed and concentrated. It took three tries for the dress to appear. It was a black thing with a skirt to my mid thigh, not what I was imagining. I took it off the hanger, and held it up to me. It was black with a purple collar and pockets. Dresses with pockets are the best thing ever. It looked like it would fit. I turned to Loki.  
“I’ll need a place to change.” I said.  
“Make one.” Loki replied and I rolled my eyes. I concentrated at the closet. It widened and a bench slid out of the wall. I jumped when I found Loki’s hand on my shoulder. I stepped into the closet and shut the door. I unzipped my coat and slunk out of my snowpants. I unbuttoned my red flannel shirt and pulled off my black jeans. I pulled on the black dress, it was made of t-shirt material. It was so soft, I moaned a little. I heard Loki suck in breath. I reddened, thinking of how, an immortal, god, had just…   
“You ok?” I said, playing dumb.  
“Fine, why?” Loki asked, also playing dumb.  
“Just wondering…” I said, continuing the game.  
I shook the clouds from my head, and started envisioning the tights I wanted. I heard Loki exclaimed from outside the room.  
“Did you make these?” Loki asked and held, a pair of black tights with white butterflies on them, over the door. It wasn’t what I’d expected but I liked them. I grabbed them and made an affirmative sound. I pulled them on, I walked to the other end of the room. I gasped. As I walked, the butterflies seemed to flutter around my legs. I Imagined the purple closed toe pumps. They flickered, but for once, they appeared where, and how I wanted. I stepped into them, gaining four inches. I wobbled a little on my shoes, got my balance, and walked out.  
“Ok, let's do this” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watcha think? I know its a little short, but I thought It was good this way insted of longer.


	3. Gold light and Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED AND FAILED TO WRITE SMUT IT WAS GOING SO WELL HOW'D I SCREW IT UP!?!

Gold light and Ravens  
That time, had seemed to last hours, but I woke up in the snow cave, and no time had passed. I checked my phone, which still worked, and saw a text from my mother that, they she was going away on a trip to South Korea for business.   
Translation; i’m going so your father doesn't drive me insane, but I don’t care if you go nuts, sorry kiddo.  
She’s probably going to hook up with some high ranking business guy and dad’s probably going to bring home a hooker of some type. They do this about six times a year. I loathe them. Bright side, dad’s going to send my little brother to a friends place for the night, and give me a hotel room and about $1,000 dollars to keep quiet about it. I’ve been saving up, i’ve spent maybe half of each, so i’ve got quite a bit of money left over. Maybe it’ll be enough to run away to europe someday.  
Loki had given me homework. Changing my surrounding, and making light trails appear. Changing my surroundings? Easy peasy. Light Trails? Not so much. The most I made before he made a reappearance, was a tiny, purple, thread, about six feet long. Nothing like Loki had made.  
I heard a tap at my window. A raven held a slip of paper in its beak. I stood up and looked at the paper. It had my name on it. I opened my window and let in a blast of cold, January, wind. The bird hopped in, looked at me with its cold, intelligent eyes. I held out my hand, and the bird hopped on it. The raven put the letter into my palm, and flew out the window again.  
I unfolded the letter.

Lavina,  
Tonight and the next, your father is bringing home a companion. You know the drill, but this time, you are going to get a specific hotel. It is called  
Le manoir de jardin. It will make him a little mad, but I think it will be worth it. I will be in the garden, look for the medusa victims.  
See you soon,  
Loki.

Le manoir de jardin? My french kicked in and it translated to The Garden Manor. I shivered. Fancy? Check. Old? Check. Expensive? Check. Stories of hauntings? Check. This is going to be good.  
My dad knocked on the door. He opened it before I could say come in.  
“Two thousand, and two days at The Garden Manor.” I spat out before he could offer me anything less.  
“How did you know?” He asked wanly.  
“You’re predictable” I answered cold.  
“Why so steep?” He asked.  
“Are you really questioning how much mom is worth?” I Shot back. He backed off,  
“I only got one thousand now, i’ll go to an Atm, but I’m bringing a girl back. Be outside with your bags packed and I’ll call a taxi for you. Jaxon is at his friends place for tonight, but he will be joining you tomorrow night. Got it?” He said.  
“Yeah, sure thing Mark.” I always called him by his real name when he was going to get one. He hated when I called him his real name. He scrunched up his face and left. I Pulled out a black dress with turquoise stripes. It hung around me and swished when I wore it. Gitaly, I tossed it into the bag, along with some white and gold jammies. I pulled out a zombies-ate-my-fam t shirt and some black skinny jeans. I threw in some random socks and a pair of beat up sneakers. I pulled on a warm, fluffy, green hoodie with white patterns on the sleeves, and pulled on some snow boots and waited at the curb. Mark pulled up with a slut, handed me a thick wad of cash and called an uber. They walked in, obviously drunk, and slammed the door. It was so cold and quiet. I Heard the uber pull up four minutes later, and I got in.   
“The Garden manor Please” I instructed. I fidgeted in my seat, and the driver and I exchanged small talk. I realized I was subconsciously changing the color of my boots. I stopped and they reverted back to brown and white.  
Finally, we got to the manor. I paid the driver, hopped out, and approached the front doors. Golden light emanated from the front door, but not just regular, warm lights, it was Loki’s golden color. I felt my heart swell, but I just figured I wanted to see more magic. The whole thing, meeting Loki, him teaching me magic, sending me a letter by crow, sending me to a haunted manor, it was exciting! Not to mention he was pretty good looking, in a mysterious, kinda way. Tall and lean, dark long hair, pale skin, striking blue eyes, and nice facial symmetry. Gorgeous.  
I calmed myself down, and entered. It was posh, thick carpets, busts of famous people, paintings golden highlights in the maroon wood, like it had grown out of soil that was almost all gold. I approached the front desk.  
“Hello, I’m Lavinia Alison Grace. I have a reservation for two nights? It may be under my father’s name, Markus H. Grace?” I said.  
“Mmhm. You check out at noon on sunday” The board office lady said and handed me a keycard. “It's the room marked The Evergreen. letters on level four. Facing the gardens.”  
“Thank you ma’am.” I said, pulling my things to elevator, and pressed the up button. Even the elevator was fancy. It opened and I Stepped into it. I pressed the button marked four. Classical music played and Finally, the doors opened. I strolled into the hall. It was dimly lit, with chandeliers, and posh green carpets on more of the reddish gold wood. The hall reminded me of a redwood forest in CA.  
I approached the door marked ‘The Evergreen’ and slid my key card into the slot. It unlocked. It was quiet except for my foot steps in the deep, soft green carpet. The silence was deafening. I opened the curtains in the bedroom, and I saw the garden. Loki was standing amid the medusa victims, studying one I changed the statue to pointed at me He followed it and smirked at me, and made the, come down! Gesture. I made the, one sec! Gesture. I replaced the statue to its original position and closed the curtains. I slipped my boots back on, and my coat back on. I hurried out my room and ran to the elevator. I bent the world so a door let me outside without seeing the board office lady. Snow had started to fall, lightly, but It was slowly increasing in density. All thoughts of mom, Mark, and his hooker, exited my mind.  
I slowly walked toward Loki, the snow crunching under foot. He was studying a different statue, pretending he didn’t see me.  
“You mortals actually are pretty good at art.” He murmured to me when I got close. This statue was a discus player.  
“Ok. What do you want to do Loki?” I asked.  
“Straight to business huh? I came to see your progress in person.” Je responded.  
“I’ve only been able to make a light trail of about six feet, a thread in width, but as you can tell, i’ve spent more time on bending reality with the reality spell.” I responded.  
“Show me.” He responded. I Concentrated, concentrated, I felt the hairs on my neck rize. I heard a pop. and I felt my hair fall. I realized i’d levitated my hair, but I hadn't ever learnt to. Loki put his left hand on my shoulder.  
“Try again.” He whispered softly. I concentrated. I felt a slight of something slipping out of my fingers, like the one time i’d managed to do it before. I opened my eyes. A thin purple glow trail, about five feet long, but it was brighter than the other time. I smiled and laughed. I manipulated it to spiral around. I spelled my name in the air. It grew stronger and brighter. It split off and changed colors to turquoise and green. Suddenly they fizzled out and fell like sparks from a camp fire.  
“Why did they go away?” I asked.  
“You did too much in one time.” Loki answered shortly. “But, this shows me you can do it better than that time. You are going to practise that a few more weeks. Let's go inside. Your cold.” I realized I was shivering. I nodded and we when inside and slipped upstairs into my room. I sat down on the couch. I took off my boots and jacket and tossed them next to the door. Loki caught them with a levitation spell and and hung up the hoodie. I laughed. Loki smiled, without the usual malice. Like, he was my friend. He sat down next to me, and slipped of his big coat. He was wearing a black and green suit. It was so intricate, I couldn’t even describe it. It had gold metal bits holding bits together, and it was made of leather, I think. We sat in silence for a little bit. He waved his hand and a bottle of wine and two glasses appeared.  
As he poured it, I watched the red liquid fall into the glasses, I wondered why he was here, instead of on Asgard. Because I have no filter, I said;  
“Why aren't you on asgard? Seems you would like it there better.” Loki cringed and a little wine spilled. He poured the other glass and wiped up the little he’d spilled.  
“Uh…” He stuttered. “Because…” He sighed and slumped. He looked genuinely sad.  
“Oh, I’m sorry! I just was wondering-” I said and felt myself lushing.  
“No it's alright, I’m just-” He rubbed his face. “-not well liked. I spend most of my time on other worlds actually. Home isn’t that home-like.”  
I Laughed ruefully. I could relate, unfortunately.  
“And, its like, My mom is the only one who truly likes me, on asgard. My father always liked my brother best. He’s the burly blond stupid type. His fight type is mostly just ‘hit the bad guys!’ and mine, is all about tactics and magic. Most Asgardians look down on that style of fighting. Humans seem to like it better.” He said, looking sad.  
I rubbed his shoulder.  
“At least you have some of earth. I like you well enough.” I said. He laughed.  
“I’m glad I taught you magic. It makes it a little less lonely.” He said.  
“I’m glad to have brought you company.” I said and smiled at him, and on a wild instinct, pecked him on the cheek. He looked over at me.  
“Why’d you do that?” He asked.  
“I don’t know, it just felt like the right thing to do.” I said.  
“Oh.” He said. It was so stupid, like middle schoolers who liked one and other sitting next to one and other on the playground. My sixteenth birthday is in a few months. I’m not much of a high schooler yet. Just one year so far. Loki handed me a glass and I siped it. The tartness of the red wine exploded on my tastebuds. I looked out the window, the snow fell heavily. I Turned back to Loki.  
“Why did you question it?” I asked, smirking.  
“I’ve not been kissed lots.” He replied. I hesitated.  
“Perhaps-” I paused.  
“What?” He looked puzzled.  
“Perhaps we should change that” I said. Loki was blushing, an odd thing to see.  
“Oh” he stammered.  
“Only if you want to. You seem nervous.” I said.  
“I do, just-” He stammered “-don’t really know how, and I would be afraid I’d do something weird”   
“Then I’ll show you how. I’m not exactly a kissing expert myself.” I said and sat next to him.  
“Why? You are quite lovely.” Loki said. I smiled.  
“I’m nerdy.” I said. “I’m guessing that confident you is an illusion?”  
“...Yeah.” He replied, looking tired. I was tired of waiting. I set my glass down, and slowly kissed him. I felt him tremble a little, then his hand went to my lower back, tugging me closer. I broke the kiss for air.  
“You good?” I asked. He nodded vigorously, still breathing. I pulled back into the kiss, but I was a little more passive, to see what he would do. He mostly used his hands melt my back and butt. I opened our mouths and lightly bit at his lip. He looked at me.  
“Some people like that.” I said. He pulled me back into the kiss, suddenly hungry for it. I felt him getting accustomed to my lips and mouth, knowing what He liked. He was getting a little aggressive. I broke the kiss and closed the curtains, and took a sip of wine, and went back into kissing. He obviously loved the taste of wine mixed into the kiss. Suddenly he bumped my forehead. I jumped a little and laughed, he looked hurt.  
“Don’t worry, its ok. Everyone makes mistakes.” I said and started kissing again. We seemed to be gravitating toward each other. Closer and closer, I felt him, every inch. He wanted me. I wanted him. He’d gone from creepy guy in green, to this guy. I moaned a little. Loki snorted and I pulled away and looked at him, his hair a little messy, eyes hungry, breathing deeply. I toyed with the idea of… Going a little farther. I knew I wanted to, but, should I? No. Am I still going to? Totaly.  
“How old are you?” I asked.  
“...What?” He asked, his brain muddled.  
“How old are you?” I repeated.  
“About 1045, why?” He said, shaking away the clouds.  
“How old is that in human years?” I asked. He thought for a moment.  
“About, 17, I think. Why?” He asked.  
“Just wondering.” I said, and pushed myself against him once more. I felt his surprise and happiness. I knew I was going to, but how in the fuck do I get that contraption off him? Normally it would just be tugging it off over his head, or unbuttoning, but this outfit? I have no clue how to even start.  
I felt his hand twitch a little on my back and claw a little. I snaked a hand between us and up to his lips and pushed him away a little (he’d been leaning toward me), smiled at him with what I wanted to convey, got up and pulled him to the huge canopy bed. Gracefully I fell and he, on top of me. I felt my own spasms of impatiens starting. I arched my back into him. He got on his knees over me, and began a string of unlatching that I could barely follow. Suddenly he was down to just a long shirt and some pants, a gold earing I couldn’t see in an upright position.  
I pulled his shirt off and, he was pale. He was lean, but he was lovely. Can't see why he didn’t get any on asgard. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down on me again. I ran my hands his back and lowering toward his butt. I pulled down his pants and I felt a new part of him press into me, wink, wink. His hands went to my shirt and stirped it off over my head. My hands went to my pants and unbuttoned, his hands yanked my pants down with a shake. Loki’s features had grown a little wolfish, preditorial. He slowly went back to my face, kissing my numb lips. I Snaked my hands around his back, pulled him down on top of me, I slid off his surprisingly normal boxers. I felt his erection pop out almost comically.  
I twisted so I could get my hands behind my back to unhook my bra, Loki grunted longingly. His hands were at my waist band and I arched my back and moaned a little, I felt him growl almost. And suddenly, i was naked with a guy for the second time in my life. Insecurities started leaking through the uphoria. I tensed, and he noticed. He pulled away from my and I sat up.  
“Are you ok?” Loki asked, concerned.   
“I-” my voice cracked, I swallowed, suddenly my mouth was as dry as sand.   
“You're insecure.” Loki said like he’d solved a particularly hard puzzle. I noded and realized I was actually sad, not just insecure in my body. Loki took my chin in his hand and kissed me slowly, knowingly.  
“I know you think your ugly, not worth it, but you mortals have an excellent quote; you’re your own worst critic. Trust me, you are the loveliest woman I’ve ever seen, in all the nine realms. I would not trade you for all the power or land in the world.” He whispered, his eyes shown with knowing sympathy.  
“You know what it's like.” I said, sitting up.  
“Definitely.” He said. “Male beauty standards on Asgard are targeted to those with muscles that are bigger than the woman.”   
“That” I said emphatically. “Is a scary thought. I don’t want to date a guy who could hold me on his shoulders and not know I was there.”  
Loki laughed snarkily. I was comforted that we both were not ideal to our own respective communities. I know it's like, i’m young and Naive, but I as we sat, I sorda heard lover’s music. I got up onto my knees like Loki did, and I ran my hand down the side of his face, down his jaw, and he put his hand over mine. He gently kissed me and I felt a feeling I’d never felt before.  
I Feel, to this day, that what I felt was love. I know how tripe that is. I feel like that time, was, far too private, to tell. Maybe one day, but I can say, that if you were in that hotel, on my floor, you would’ve known we hooked up, but For me, It was… Fireworks. Green, gold, and purple fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You can't tell, I wrote half on one day and the other half today. FUCK SOULD HAVE FINISHED IT.


	4. Green Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

I woke to a knock at the door. I bumped another human in bed with me. I’d temporarily forgotten last night's events. I grabbed My shirt and roamed over my head and grabbed my leggings. Loki groaned and turned over. I kicked the side of the bed and Loki groaned louder.  
“Shut up! My brother’s hear! You gotta leave!” I whisper shouted. He looked at me and blinked, not comprehending it at first, then his eyes widened, He grabbed his clothes and rolled under the bed.  
“Sis?” I heard Jaxon from behind the door.  
“One sec Jax, I look like shit.” I replied.  
“I’m your brother, i’ve seen you looking like shit.” Jaxon said through the door.  
“Language,” I said.  
“Then don’t be a hypocrite.” Jaxon said and I sighed. I yanked on the leggings with some trouble, and opened the door after shoving the arm of Loki’s outfit under the bed better.   
“Dad said I had to come here after Kent’s place. Did you just wake up?” Jaxon asked.  
“Yeah, Was up late talking to friends and stuff,” I said lamely. He knew something was up.  
“Why aren’t you letting me in?” He asked. I stepped aside and we entered.  
“So what’d you do at Kent’s?” I asked.  
“We played cards, and I Won, then we threw snowballs at a girl that Kent likes. We pretended to sleep until ten, then we snuck downstairs to get some treats. We went to bed a little while after we got caught with cosmic brownies. In the morning we played hide and seek with his little sisters Kay and Ida. We had grilled cheese for lunch.” Jaxon said. My stomach growled. I looked at my watch, on the nightstand. It was one thirty.  
“Christ, I slept later than I expected. I’m starved, let’s go get some lunch.” I said.  
“I’ve already ate.” Jax said.  
“I haven't and I can't leave you alone. Mark’d kill me.” I said.  
“Ok, Can I get ice cream out?” Jaxon asked, sparks in his eyes.  
“Sure buddy, we’ll go to the mall.” I answered. Jaxon was one of the few reasons I’m not away from my parents now.  
“Yay! Oh by the way, You should know that your boyfriend is horrible at breathing quietly.” He said and laughed very loud. I blushed red as a tomato.  
“It’s ok, I won’t tell.” Jaxon said goodnaturedly. I heard Loki laugh quietly.  
“Shut up Loki.” I said  
“Yes ma’am.” I heard him say.  
I rolled my eyes. “I’ve gotta go take a shower, i’ll be back in twenty. Loki, Be gone by the time I’m out. Jaxon, go into the other bedroom, put your bag down and stuff.”  
“Ok sis.” Jaxon said. I rushed into the bathroom with the outfit i’d picked out for today. I turned on the shower and Turned it on. I scrubbed myself as quick as possible, and I stepped out ten minutes later, dried hair quick as possible, applied mascara and eyeliner, and with a minute to spare, Jumped into my cloths. I was about to open the door when I heard Loki’s voice talking to Jaxon. I Felt my blood run cold.  
“So, what's with the fancy getup, Loki?” Jaxon asked. As I put my ear to the door.  
“Before I got here, I was going to a comic convention.” Loki answered quickly.  
“Ok, so what I’m asking, Don’t hurt her. She’s kinda mistrustful and flighty, but it’s for a good reason. She probably told you she’s not dated a ton, and she’s not lying, but she’s had one long term boyfriend before. He was-” Jaxon swallowed “-abusive, to say the least. She was horribly hurt when it ended, but now the guy is in prison, but she irrevocably changed for the worse, so please,” Jaxon swallowed again “Please treat her, like a queen.” Jaxon said.  
“I had no intention of treating her otherwise. I swear on my honor, I will not hurt her.” Loki’s voice was low and, said like he meant it.  
“Ok, so are you like, the norse god?” Jaxon asked.  
“Ha, I was named for him,” Loki said and I walked out.   
“Ok, Jaxon, time to go. Same with you Loki.” I said and I felt my eyes soften. He smirked and stood up. He walked over to me, kissed me quickly, and walked out.  
“Eww.” Jaxon said emphatically.  
“Ok kid, let's get going.” I grabbed my phone and texted an uber. We got in the car, and we played eye spy. When we got to the mall, I paid the driver, and we walked into the mall. I got a burger and fries for lunch, and as I ate and Jaxon told me a story about a kid in his third grade class. We went to a toy shop and Jaxon got me to buy him a book of paper airplanes, and For the hell of it, I got a package of those shitty little dinosaurs that expand when you put them in water.  
We were walking towards a air toy store, and I saw a Victoria’s Secret, and kinda wanted to go in. Jaxon so me staring, at the mannequins.  
“If you want to go in there, you can, just don’t make me.” Jaxon said.   
“I can’t leave you alone, bud. Mark’d kill me.”   
“Just leave me at the toy store or the kiddie playground.” Jaxon suggested. I sucked my teeth.  
“You’re too big for the kiddie playground.” I said.  
“Then the air toy place, or the sports store.” Jaxon said.  
“I’ll take you to the air toy place, but if you wander off, I will find you and take you home.” I said resignedly.  
“Yay! I don’t have to look at panties with you!” Jaxon said and I laughed. I walked him to the air toy store and hugged him and walked back to the VS, and i browsed. I didn’t end up liking anything, so I returned to the air toy store and we continued looking around. We shopped, and then we got icecream. Jax got some chocolate, and I got mint chocolate chip, and the green reminded me of Loki.


End file.
